harry_potter_mischieffandomcom-20200215-history
Lily Evans
Lily Evans was born to Gregory and Carol Evans on January 30, 1960. Lily is a muggle-born witch. She is the second Evans child, her sister Petunia being the first. At the age of eleven Lily received her letter to attend, Hogwarts Schoool of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She went to Hogwarts from 1971-1978. Biography Early Life The Evans family lived in Cotswold Village, England. A young wizard boy who lived nearby, Severus Snape, recognized Lily as a witch and introduced her to magic. At age nine Lily and Severus formed a friendship. Severus Snape lived in Spinner's End, which is a short walk from Lily's house. Although the Snape family was rather wealthy Petunia made fun of Severus for living in a poor area. Severus taught Lily much about the Wizarding World, and was the first to tell her she was a witch. Together they both eagerly awaited for their time to go to Hogwarts. The two sisters, Lily and Petunia, were originally very close, but the discovery of Lily's magical abilities and her friendship with Severus put a strain on the girls' relationship. When Lily first received her Hogwarts letter, Petunia was jealous and wrote to the Headmaster begging him to take her as well. Petunia was kindly refused due to her lack of magical abilities. Hogwarts Years Her house dormitory was to be shared with Alice Fortescue, Mary Macdonald, and Dorcas Meadowes. At a young age the girls seemed to form a bond, sitting togther during class and at meal times. Even with their newfound friendship, the other girls didn't understand Lily's closeness with Snape, often questioning it. Year 1 (1971-1972) On her first trainride to Hogwarts, she was seated in a compartment with Severus Snape, James Potter, and Sirius Black. James and Severus immediately formed a dislike for each other when they began to debate over which house was best. Sirius quickly took James' side, forming a friendship with him, and Lily formed a dislike for the two due to them bothering her best friend, Severus. During the sorting ceremony Lily was sorted into Gryffindor House. Lily and her new roommates got along very well, all four girls extremely excited to spend the next seven years together. Lily and her roommates formed a friendship with the girls' dorm across the hall from theirs. The opposing room housed Gryffindors Hestia Jones, Vivienne Price, Johanna Shacklebolt,Emmeline Vance and Mia Crestfield. Year 2 (1972-1973) After constant visits over summer Lily, Mary, Doe and Alice became increasingly close. The four girls are the best of friends and completely inseperable. Lily was incredibly embarressed as her sister, Petunia, referred to her friends as "freaks" during the entirety of their stay. They all assured her that it wasn't a bother, and that Petunia was simply jealous. Year 3 (1973-1974) The summer before third year begins, Lily gets braces. Before the first Hogsmead trip, housemate, James Potter, asked Lily if she would like to go with him as his date. Lily of course, refused. Year 4 (1974-1975) Forming a bit of interest and skill in Potions, Professor Slughorn invited Lily into his Slug Club. In spite of her rejection from the year prior, James felt inclined to flirt with Lily throughout fourth year, probably thinking it would change her mind. Year 5 (1975-1976) During Lily's fifth year at Hogwarts, she would stand up for Severus when he was being bullied by James Potter. In her attempt to stop James' bullying of Snape, Severus was embarressed and called her a "Mudblood." Even after apologizing repeatedly, Lily's only reply was asking Severus if he was going to become a Death Eater like his friends. When he didn't respond, she realized that he didn't see the bad in them. Lily becomes a Gryffindor Prefect with Remus Lupin. Year 6 (1976-1977) Year 7 (1977-1978) Lily is honored with the position of Head Girl of the school. She is begrudgingly partnered with none other than James Potter, who was given the position of Head Boy. Later in the year, Lily and James start dating. During her seventh year she was voted "Nicest" by her peers as her superaltive. After Hogwarts Lilly marry's James Potter and they eventually have one son Harry Potter. Her life is cut short when she is 23 years old due to Voldermort being after her son. She is killed instantly by Lord Voldermort, while trying to protect Harry. Physical Appearance Lily is incredibly pretty with thick dark red hair a little passed her shoulders, and green oval-shaped eyes. Her eyes are extremely bright and distinctive. Her nose is round and she has large cheeks. Her lips are puffy and pink. Her skin is a soft pale color, which makes her eyes and hair more evident. Her smile is kind and her cheeks dimple when her smile is wide. Her body isn't athletic having meat, but is still shapely and thin. Personality and Traits Lily is extremely intelligent and works hard at her education. She strives to be the top of her class and is a very determined person. Lily also possesses an uncommon kindness seeing the good in everyone. She is never unappreciative, and tries to be optimistic in all situations. Her sweet personality and smarts are probably her most notable traits. Lily loves to read as her favorite pass-time. Her top book and movie genres probably being mysteries and musicals. Grease is her all time movie that she can watch over-and-over. While Nancy Drew is her top show. However, she also has multiple other TV soap operas that she can't go an without seeing every episode. When people ruin things she blows up on them, but never curses. She can get angry, albeit she rarely does. She mostly saves all of her yelling for James Potter. Her taste in guys is usually the smart, conservative type with a good personality. Yet, she sometimes strays from her usual type. She doesn't care much for how people look only how beautiful they are inside. When in comes to physical things Lily gets uncomfortable and begins to act awkward; talking a lot and about random things, smiling weird, putting her hands up to keep the distance, and/or moving her head side-to-side to avoid lip contact. Relationships Family njnjnjnj Romantic James Potter After their first train ride together James instantly took a liking to Lily. Even though he and his best friend, Sirius Black, religiously bullied her best friend James always had a crush on Evans. Having called her by her surname; she called him Potter in return. During their fifth year, James began to repeatedly asked Lily out, but she always refused him due to her thinking of him as an arrogant toe-rag. Lily did not hate James, albeit she thought of him as extremely big-headed. Lily actually admired many of James' characteristics, especially the way he stood up for his friends and others who were bothered by Snape's Death Eater friends. Friends Sirius Black Lily and Sirius have a chat before her first date with James. Sirius: Oi' Evans! Be mindful of broken hearts. Lily: My heart will be fine Black. Sirius: I'm not worried about yours. Magical Abilities and Skills Lily is said to be an extremely intelligent and talented witch. Gallery MV5BMTM5NjY5ODYyMF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwOTgyMjM1MTE@. V1 UY317 CR0,0,214,317 AL .jpg 4Qdugsn.jpg Evans.jpg Katherine-mcnamara-2016coachella-weekend2-day2.jpg LilyE.jpg 9a62b342cc11297ea3c6073f3bb35581.jpg|Little Red for Halloween Taken by Lily 14-Katherine-McNamara.jpg img_7630_web.jpg katherine_mcnamara_jean_shorts_may_2013_rvOlMSDA.sized.jpg|Reading outside taken by James Katherine-McNamara---Hub-Networks-1st-Annual-Halloween-Bash--01.jpg|Mad Hatter for Halloween Katherine-McNamara--Sara-Jaye-Weiss-Holiday-Photoshoot-2014--01.jpg Katherine-McNamara--Sara-Jaye-Weiss-Photoshoot-2014--01.jpg|getting ready for a date!-taken by Doe Katherine-McNamara--Sara-Jaye-Weiss-Photoshoot-2014--08-662x961.jpg Katherine-McNamara--Sara-Jaye-Weiss-Photoshoot-2014--20.jpg|Shh I have a big secret to tell you ! -Taken by katherine-mcnamara-at-gbk-and-pilot-pen-s-luxury-style-lounge-in-new-york_1.jpg|Game Day Katherine-McNamara-in-Jeans-Shorts--09.jpg KatherineMcnamara3341522780.jpg MV5BMTQ3MjM5ODI3MV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwODg2MzA4OA@@._V1._SX240_SY320_.jpg MV5BMTUzNTg0NzAzMV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMTU5MTg4OA@@._V1_SX640_SY720_.jpg tumblr_nsctseVnmE1u9topzo1_500.jpg tumblr_oj5uyeKVLK1v8h7uno1_500.png 5f015dabfe7b5eea44b2e198d086431c.jpg f44e35f94b60fa0d772fc680dc7fa6f1.jpg kat-mcnamara-panda.jpg Katherine-McNamara--Sara-Jaye-Weiss-Photoshoot--04-300x420.jpg katherine-mcnamara-by-sara-jaye-weiss_5.jpg|Make over from Mary and Hestia 599d2d872503ee8cfcf29342bdaf28e6.jpg|reading a book at the treehouse-taken by James B3B1CRGCEAEQumf.jpg|baking kat-mcnamara-jjj-takeover-pics-recap-04.jpg|Baking with Viv and Marlene 6a297a1bc81f986b5fd65dd82e7c724b.jpg|valentine hearts 23153478190_0664632485_k.jpg GetImage.jpeg imagesLLP.jpeg katherine-mcnamara-social-media-pics-december-2015-1.jpg|StarWars!!!!-taken by Emmeline Katherine-McNamara-in-Jeans-Shorts--03.jpg Katherine-McNamara-in-Jeans-Shorts--19.jpg katherine-mcnamara-out-in-los-angeles-december-2015_4.jpg katherine-mcnamara-wallflower-jeans-2016-photoshoot-6.jpg katherine-mcnamara-works-out-in-beverly-hills-st_3.jpg katherine-mcnamara-modeliste-magazine-march-2017-issue-17.jpg katherine-mcnamara-modeliste-magazine-march-2017-issue-1.jpg 2d06c0bdb29cb180070e5eaec4df1972--katherine-mcnamara-photo-and-video.jpg Katherine-McNamara--Sara-Jaye-Weiss-Photoshoot-2014--09.jpg osfm930.jpg 23153478190 0664632485 k.jpg Tumblr oqogytTffd1wnkwpso1 1280.jpg 3bfc41f50fd846200ccf34ab1853449d--kat-mcnamara-katherine-mcnamara.jpg|Lily and Kenzie 44cf6b2e0fca5b809c8266170ca61913.png 5718974841c1859783de2dd62596d0e2--katherine-mcnamara-lily-collins.jpg Bv_Yyq3IQAAd6qn.jpg 0e8f274b6c333388d34d2310a2355183.jpg d8ba03bdf479f70a3cc795a0ad92b102--kat-mcnamara-katherine-mcnamara.jpg|Lily and Viv owaqKfb.jpg|Kenzie and Lily on Halloween Ryan-Newman--Katherine-McNamara-19th-in-the-90s-Birthday-Party--02.jpg ryan-newman-at-katherine-mcnamara-s-19th-birthday-party-in-hollywood_3.jpg tumblr_o2i51exbq91uq1f9ao1_500.jpg 36be3bc3376865d2477392a8def5ce39--katherine-mcnamara-clary-kathrine-mcnamara.jpg 265full-katherine-mcnamara.jpg e52e3ec521c082873332bf01e9c96b37.jpg|Doe snapping a photo as Lily talks to James Kat_photoshoot_12.png Kat_photoshoot_13.png katherine-mcnamara-baby-picture.jpg Premiere+Dreamworks+Animation+Puss+Boots+Arrivals+kqxL-9ArG1rx.jpg 0c2d3e44ca96b4553e85b2974e4fdf4b--katherine-mcnamara-bane.jpg|talking to James,Sirius and Emmeline about Remus condition and how it may crush Doe tumblr_oa4tpcNzCi1rjzwzao1_500.png|Lily and Gilderoy attending a Slug Club event 0c2d3e44ca96b4553e85b2974e4fdf4b.gif tumblr_o34h1dWrYZ1ucs1czo1_500.jpg kat.jpg 36be3bc3376865d2477392a8def5ce39--katherine-mcnamara-clary-kathrine-mcnamara.jpg Imagesjbjbjr.jpg Katherine-mcnamara-for-bellus-magazine-december-2016_1.jpg 657598b25fd57cfa7ba2d72c5044c666--kat-mcnamara-katherine-mcnamara.jpg bcb5a8213bcef46dd94583eeabcd0a84.jpg cb4f4ca374b0542028aaae84480e4193.jpg katherine-mcnamara-wallflower-jeans-2016-6-Copy-265x300.jpg imageslily.jpeg kat-mcnamara-puppy-shoot-thg-tweet-06.jpg Katherine-McNamara-shadowhunters-tv-show-39937894-401-500.jpg|In the library taking a selfie as she plays around with Alice tumblr_oec00iUdOf1r9zdazo1_400.gif|shocked that kids can be so cruel. 51957868_399089917571973_5379144028003350693_n.jpg 52043299_152442919096015_3266408236475756332_n.jpg 53327663_384233289022817_120933204028085846_n.jpg 54512978_756870531380323_471389099347664751_n.jpg 52569303_674164099666342_2479903892316189721_n.jpg 53759587_260773391536709_4627353833051946280_n.jpg 54041437_594774217663920_2266803341495946549_n.jpg 54247827_389454988519452_3736616234653158182_n.jpg 54446792_663256550796294_5776977355391832044_n.jpg 54512467_2150460341713159_2851588920096657231_n.jpg 2d1b25ee9f7cdcb8c1d7911f306a5d1c.jpg 4b934493835e120213f47613a1c61f7e.jpg 9d46f154eebb2b2c80047baa5a4c3210.jpg 19de4544e98eab76c175ee36cc59cfc1.jpg 24e01eec54822eff5efa64747be8c00b.jpg a18b76d0c33a5161d9c85f36f0e6131f.jpg abbeb2caff74967489710eb3e59bc545.jpg b7ba70bab1abe86754c10b2d04e2e043.jpg cb3c59dcadb562bfb9ebc29ef411ef6c.jpg fc1c2562fcfd7f7057b9829a0d0d4066.jpg Category:Potter Family Category:Muggle-Born Evans Category:Evans Family Evans Evans Lily Lily Gryffindor Lily Lily Evans